


Beyond Time

by kriosu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Development, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Historical, I Tried, Multi, Possible two-endings, Psychological Drama, Romance, Swordfighting, Time Travel, ending can be influenced, mildly dark, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriosu/pseuds/kriosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't supposed to defy death and time, nothing was supposed to be. But was it just a per-chance or was it their fate? Every time he 'dies'; he is 'reborn'. Semi-AUish. [SasuHina]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except for the plot bunny... aaaaand the perpetrator k-drama that gave me this idea in the first place.  
> COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO MIGHT GUESS IT! [lol]

_They weren't supposed to be._

_He wasn't supposed to be existing._

_She wasn't supposed to know his existence._

_A flaw in time's flow and their existence came together._

_Surpassing the impossible._

* * *

 Eyelids fluttered open as onyx irises focused on the ceiling – more like glared — at the wooden ceiling as the onyx eyed man groggily sat up from the floor.

He walked over his neatly folded clothes on the floor as he headed straight towards the basin adjacent to his bed and cupped a handful of water and splashed it onto his face then stopped as he studied his distorted reflection on the rippled water, finding it amusing and accurate in regards to his character.

The man continued his morning habits as he picked up his fit black shirt and black baggy pants from the floor and wore them, checked his sword’s shape then slid it back into its scabbard through his purple heko obi quickly before the _whispers_ haunt him once again.

Those whispers that haunted him ever since _that day_ and stole his sleep every night. He stood up and walked out of his empty house before they get the best of his sanity yet again.

Nevermind the whispering shadows hovering around his peripheral vision – it’s a daily occurrence.

* * *

  _Thump!_

“A-ah…” a woman rubbed her head as she tearfully looked up on the wall clock and jumped when realization dawned upon her. She was supposed to be up by 6AM today! Not 8AM! She quietly grumbled as she hurriedly took out her clothes from the white closet then laid her clothes down on her bed before she ran into the washroom to clean herself up.

_Hey you! Pick up the phone! Dun dun dun Heeey! Someone’s calling! ~ Hey you! Pick up the…._

“Hello?” the woman, with her dripping wet dark locks answered the phone and put it on speakers as she started to blow dry her long hair amidst the difficulty of hearing the other person on the line.

“Hinata? Are you already dressed up?”

Hinata blushed lightly as she lowered her blow dryer and moved to her vanity table and started to put on some light make-up on her face.

“N-no, but I’ll just… I-I’m almost done!” leaning back on her chair and studied her face for any forgotten spots, she smiled to herself for a job well-done and moved towards her bed to put on her style for the day.

“Hurry up Hinata!”

“I know! I’ll be down in a bit, Ino!” and with that, Hinata ended the phone call.

She went to the kitchen to toast some bread then back into her room to prepare her bag, today she was going for a simple, yet elegant look so she picked a slim, white purse to go with her dark blue poncho.

She looked over herself on the mirror then ran back to the kitchen to get her toast, and quickly out of her condo unit to meet up with her impatient best friend downstairs.

* * *

“Uchiha-sama.” Men wearing grey haori bowed down and parted in the middle to greet the emotionless Uchiha Sasuke as the raven-haired male continued to look straight ahead, not bothering to acknowledge anyone.

The men all bowed down on his appearance and continued to part in the middle to make way, save for two: a smirking Suigetsu and a slightly bowed, smiling Jugo – both of which are in his way.

“Were they practicing?”

“Yes, we were drilling them about defense maneuvers like what you’ve said.” Jugo replied.

“Good. The two of you take them on and see their result by the end of this day.”

Suigetsu’s smirk slowly grew into an evil grin as he did a salute and walked off towards the training men while Jugo’s smile grew into a hesitant frown, seeing this, Sasuke walked nearer to Jugo.

“I’ll see to it that you won’t go full rampage.” And with that Sasuke walked towards the household in front of him. With no chance to speak his mind, Jugo’s frown deepened as he walked towards the training men and beside Suigetsu.

Meanwhile, Sasuke’s presence was announced by the guard posted in front of the household and was escorted inside by the same guard as a long-haired, slimy-looking man grinned when his golden eyes met Sasuke’s onyx eyes.

“I’ve come to report, Orochimaru.” Sasuke momentarily and very slightly bowed his head before looking up again to meet his snake daimyo’s eyes. The whispers in his head quietly creeping back into his auditory senses.

Orochimaru stood up from his seat and walked towards Sasuke, laying his hands on his shoulders as his grin widened and turned perverse. _How he hates that grin_ while Sasuke inwardly grimaced but showed no emotions in his face nor body-language.

Orochimaru leaned closer to Sasuke, his breath fanning on Sasuke’s revealed neck as he whispered, “Tomorrow night, we shall launch an attack and ssstrike fear on the heartsss on the Konoha people.”

Orochimaru leaned away, his grin still in place as his golden eyes lazily focused on Sasuke’s neck then back to his face before walking back into his seat where two geisha wearing a makeup looking like Orochimaru’s were sitting on each side beside the daimyo.

“Until then, prepare our men and notify Sssuigetssu and Jugo.”

“As you wish.” With that Sasuke bowed his head and excused himself out of the dark household.

* * *

Hinata nibbled on her toasted bread as she sat plopped down on the passenger’s seat inside Ino’s car. Sending an apologetic smile to her frowning friend as the blonde beauty drove off.

“Today is the only day where our free day matched you know? And what? You almost forgot!”

“I-it’s not like that! I overslept… I’m sorry Ino.” The timid woman replied as she looked down on her lap in sadness.

Ino spared a glance at the sad woman before she patted her shoulders before she resumed most of her attention back on the road, “It’s okay. I was just kidding! So, how was life?”

“Well… everything is fine. I was just reading over my notes last night I didn’t notice the time.”

“I figured as much, you’re such a nerd.” The blonde giggled before her expression slowly melted into another frown. “Is _that_ girl still with _that_ bastard?”

Hinata’s face darkened as she looked on the window instead, “I don’t know.”

“Well, I saw that girl with another man yesterday when we during the photoshoot. I swear that girl—“ Ino ‘tsk’ed and sighed exasperatedly. “Have you told your father?”

“Mm.” Hinata nodded, “But both of our family thought that we would eventually move on from the two-timing and still continue with our arrangement.”

“Would you?” Ino glanced at her distressed companion once again when the light turned red.

Hinata sadly smiled at Ino, “Not like I have any other choice, ne?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't really expect anyone to get what k-drama gave me this idea yet in this chapter.
> 
> But I would greatly appreciate to know what your thoughts about this story! or any ideas you might have!  
> Thanks! ❥


End file.
